Alanis Morissette
1995 July 1, 1995 to December 14, 1996 The Can't Not Tour (also known as Jagged Little Tour or Intellectual Intercourse Tour) 1999 Junkie Tour Guitar: Nick Lashley and Joel Shearer Bass guitar: Chris Chaney Drums: Gary Novak Keyboards: Deron Johnson January 30, 1999 New Orleans United States UNO Lakefront Arena February 1-2, 1999 Atlanta Fox Theatre February 4, 1999 Birmingham Boutwell Memorial Auditorium February 6, 1999 Chapel Hill Carmichael Auditorium February 7, 1999 Richmond Landmark Theater February 9, 1999 Fairfax Patriot Center February 11, 1999 Amherst Mullins Center February 12, 1999 Portland Cumberland County Civic Center February 13, 1999 Philadelphia First Union Center February 15, 1999 Cleveland Gund Arena February 16, 1999 Cincinnati The Crown February 18, 1999 Uniondale Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum February 19, 1999 East Rutherford Continental Airline Arena February 21, 1999 University Park Bryce Jordan Center February 22, 1999 Boston FleetCenter March 1, 1999 London England Shepherd's Bush Empire March 2, 1999 Paris France Le Grand Rex March 7, 1999 Minneapolis United States Target Center March 9, 1999 Rosemont Rosemont Horizon March 10, 1999 Auburn Hills The Palace of Auburn Hills March 11, 1999 Indianapolis Market Square Arena March 14, 1999 St. Louis Kiel Center March 15, 1999 Kansas City Kemper Arena March 17, 1999 Dallas Reunion Arena March 18, 1999 Houston Compaq Center March 21, 1999 Phoenix Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion March 23, 1999 Denver McNichols Sports Arena March 24, 1999 West Valley City E Center March 26, 1999 Nampa Idaho Center March 27, 1999 Yakima Yakima SunDome March 29, 1999 Seattle KeyArena March 30, 1999 Portland Rose Garden Arena April 1, 1999 San Jose San Jose Arena April 2, 1999 Las Vegas The Joint April 3, 1999 San Diego Cox Arena at Aztec Bowl April 6, 1999 Anaheim Arrowhead Pond of Anaheim April 7, 1999 Los Angeles Universal Amphitheatre April 18, 1999 Yokohama Japan Kanagawa Prefectural Civic Hall April 19, 1999 Osaka Osaka-jō Hall April 21, 1999 Fukuoka Fukuoka Sunpalace April 23, 1999 Nagoya Century Hall April 24-25, 1999 Tokyo Nippon Budokan May 2, 1999 Vancouver Canada General Motors Place May 4, 1999 Calgary Canadian Airlines Saddledome May 5, 1999 Edmonton Skyreach Centre May 6, 1999 Saskatoon Saskatchewan Place May 8, 1999 Winnipeg Winnipeg Arena May 10, 1999 Sudbury Sudbury Community Arena May 11, 1999 Toronto Air Canada Centre May 13, 1999 Quebec City Colisée de Québec May 14, 1999 Ottawa Corel Centre May 15, 1999 Montreal Molson Centre May 17, 1999 Saint John Harbour Station May 18, 1999 Halifax Halifax Metro Centre May 22, 1999 Nuremberg Germany Zeppelinfeld (Rock im Park) May 23, 1999 Nürburg Nürburgring (Rock am Ring) May 24, 1999 Landgraaf Netherlands Megaland Landgraaf May 26, 1999 Rotterdam Sportpaleis van Ahoy May 27, 1999 Oberhausen Germany Arena Oberhausen May 28, 1999 Hanover Stadionsporthalle May 30, 1999 Copenhagen Denmark Forum Copenhagen May 31, 1999 Oslo Norway Oslo Spektrum June 2, 1999 Helsinki Finland Hartwall Areena June 3, 1999 Gothenburg Sweden Scandinavium June 5, 1999 Stockholm Stockholm Globe Arena June 8, 1999 Kiel Germany Ostseehalle June 9, 1999 Berlin Velodrom June 10, 1999 Dresden Junge Garde June 13, 1999 Amsterdam Netherlands Parkhal RAI (Tibetan Freedom Concert) June 14, 1999 Brussels Belgium Forest National June 15, 1999 Paris France Zénith de Paris June 16, 1999 Basel Switzerland St. Jakobshalle June 18, 1999 Ljubljana, Slovenia Tivoli Hall Cancelled June 19, 1999 Prague Czech Republic Kemp Džbán (E.T. Go Jam) June 20, 1999 Vienna Austria Wiener Stadthalle June 22, 1999 Rome Italy Ex mattatoio June 23, 1999 Milan FilaForum di Assago June 25, 1999 Marseille France Le Dôme de Marseille June 26, 1999 Toulouse Zénith de Toulouse June 28, 1999 Madrid Spain Sala Riviera June 29, 1999 Lisbon Portugal Pavilhão Atlântico July 7, 1999 Newcastle England Telewest Arena July 8, 1999 Manchester Manchester Evening News Arena July 9, 1999 Birmingham NEC Arena July 11-12, 1999 Dublin Ireland Point Theatre July 14-15, 1999 London England Wembley Arena July 17, 1999 Montreux Switzerland Auditorium Stravinski (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 23, 1999 Rome United States Griffiss Air Force Base (Woodstock 1999) 5 ½ Weeks Tour (with Tori Amos) August 18, 1999 Fort Lauderdale United States NCR Arena August 20, 1999 Tampa Ice Palace Arena August 21, 1999 Atlanta Lakewood Amphitheater August 22, 1999 Nashville Starwood Amphitheatre August 24, 1999 Charlotte Blockbuster Pavilion August 25, 1999 Columbia Merriweather Post Pavilion August 27, 1999 Camden E Centre August 28, 1999 Holmdel Township PNC Bank Arts Center August 29, 1999 Saratoga Springs Saratoga Performing Arts Center August 31, 1999 Mansfield Tweeter Center September 1, 1999 Wantagh Jones Beach September 3, 1999 Darien Darien Lake September 4, 1999 Columbus Polaris Amphitheater September 5, 1999 Noblesville Deer Creek September 7, 1999 Toronto Canada Molson Amphitheatre September 8, 1999 Cuyahoga Falls United States Blossom Music Center September 10, 1999 Burgettstown Starlake Amphitheater September 11, 1999 Tinley Park New World Music Theatre September 12, 1999 Clarkston Pine Knob Music Theatre September 14, 1999 Cincinnati Riverbend Music Center September 15, 1999 Milwaukee Marcus Amphitheater September 16, 1999 Minneapolis Target Center September 19, 1999 Concord Concord Pavilion September 20, 1999 Bakersfield Centennial Garden September 22, 1999 Phoenix America West Arena September 24, 1999 Las Vegas Mandalay Bay Events Center September 25-26, 1999 Irvine Irvine Meadows Amphitheater Junkie Tour Guitar: Nick Lashley and Joel Shearer Bass guitar: Chris Chaney Drums: Gary Novak Keyboards: Deron Johnson October 1, 1999 Auckland New Zealand Mount Smart Supertop October 2, 1999 Wellington Queens Wharf Events Centre October 5, 1999 Perth Australia Perth Entertainment Centre October 7, 1999 Adelaide Adelaide Entertainment Centre October 8-9, 1999 Melbourne Centre Court October 11, 1999 Sydney Sydney Super Dome October 13, 1999 Canberra AIS Arena October 14, 1999 Sydney Sydney Entertainment Centre October 15-16, 1999 Wollongong WIN Entertainment Centre October 18, 1999 Brisbane Brisbane Entertainment Centre October 20, 1999 Pasay Philippines Folk Arts Theater October 22, 1999 Bangkok Thailand Thailand Cultural Centre October 24, 1999 Wan Chai Hong Kong Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre October 26, 1999 Seoul South Korea Olympic Gymnastics Arena October 28, 1999 Shah Alam Malaysia Stadium Melawati October 29, 1999 Telok Blangah Singapore Harbour Pavilion November 1, 1999 Jakarta Indonesia BSJCC Plenary Hall November 11, 1999 Mexico City, Mexico Hard Rock Cafe Ciudad de Mexico (Moved to the Auditorio Nacional) November 11 & 13, 1999 Mexico City Mexico Auditorio Nacional November 16, 1999 San Juan, Puerto Rico Anfiteatro Luis Muñoz Marín (Rescheduled to December 18, 1999 and moved to the Coliseo Roberto Clemente) November 18, 1999 Caracas Venezuela Poliedro de Caracas November 21, 1999 Montevideo Uruguay Velódromo Municipal de Montevideo November 22-23, 1999 Buenos Aires Argentina Luna Park November 25, 1999 Santiago Chile Teatro Monumental November 27-28, 1999 São Paulo Brazil Credicard Hall November 29, 1999 Rio de Janeiro Metropolitan December 3, 1999 North West Province South Africa Sun City Sundome December 5, 1999 Bellville Bellville Velodrome December 7, 1999 Durban Kings Park Stadium December 14, 1999 Los Angeles United States Palace Theater December 15, 1999 Boston Avalon (Kiss 108 Jingle Ball) December 18, 1999 San Juan Puerto Rico Coliseo Roberto Clemente (Rescheduled from November 16, 1999 and moved from the Anfiteatro Luis Muñoz Marín) 2000 One Tour Alanis Morissette – vocals/guitar/harmonica Joel Shearer – guitar Jeffrey Young – keyboards Nick Lashley - guitar Chris Chaney – bass guitar Gary Novak – drums July 5, 2000 Beirut Lebanon La Marina July 7, 2000 Mulhouse France Lac de Malsaucy (Belfort Festival) July 8, 2000 Frauenfeld Switzerland Grosse Allmend (Out in the Green Festival) July 9, 2000 Monza Italy Autodromo Nazionale Monza (Monza Rock Festival) July 11, 2000 Lucca Piazza San Martino (Lucca Summer Festival) July 12, 2000 Pula Croatia Pula Arena July 14, 2000 Porto Portugal Vilar de Mouros (Vilar de Mouros Festival) July 15, 2000 Zeebrugge Belgium De Panne (Beach Festival) July 16, 2000 Aachen Germany Katschhof July 19, 2000 Caesarea Israel Caesarea Amphitheater July 20, 2000 Tel Aviv Rishon Park July 22, 2000 Istanbul Turkey Park Orman August 17, 2000 Los Angeles United States Museum of Tolerance October 6, 2000 Navajo Nation Monument Valley 2002 2003 Toward Our Union Mended Tour (2002-2003) 2004 So-Called Chaos European Tour Alanis Morissette – vocals/guitar/harmonica Jason Paul Orme – guitar David Levita – guitar Eric Avery]] – bass Blair Sint – drums Zac Rae – keyboards June 25, 2004 Aveiro Portugal Town square June 27, 2004 Nice France Palais Nikaia June 28, 2004 Lyon Halle Tony Garnier June 30, 2004 Stuttgart Killesberg July 1, 2004 Bonn Germany Museumsplatz July 2, 2004 Berlin Museum Island July 4, 2004 Geneva Switzerland SEG Geneva Arena July 5, 2004 Salzburg Austria Arena July 7, 2004 Faenza Italy Piazza del Popolo July 8, 2004 Locarno Switzerland Piazza Grande July 10, 2004 Taormina Italy Teatro Greco July 11, 2004 London United Kingdom Hyde Park Au Naturale Tour (with Barenaked Ladies) July 13, 2004 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga, Falls July 14, 2004 Columbus Germain Amphitheater July 16, 2004 Wantagh Tommy Hilfiger at Jones Beach Theater July 17, 2004 Holmdel Township PNC Bank Arts Center July 18, 2004 Burgettstown Post-Gazette Pavilion July 20, 2004 Noblesville Verizon Wireless Music Center July 21, 2004 Tinley Park Tweeter Center July 22, 2004 Milwaukee Marcus Amphitheater July 25, 2004 Auburn White River Amphitheatre July 26, 2004 Ridgefield The Amphitheater at Clark County July 28, 2004 Mountain View Shoreline Amphitheatre July 29-30, 2004 Los Angeles Greek Theatre August 1, 2004 Albuquerque ABQ Journal Pavilion August 2, 2004 Morrison Red Rocks Amphitheatre August 4, 2004 Maryland Heights UMB Bank Pavilion August 5, 2004 Atlanta HiFi Buys Amphitheatre August 6, 2004 Raleigh Alltel Pavilion at Walnut Creek August 8, 2004 Philadelphia Mann Center for the Performing Arts August 9, 2004 Mansfield Tweeter Center for the Performing Arts August 10, 2004 Columbia Merriweather Post Pavilion August 12-13, 2004 Clarkston DTE Energy Music Theatre August 14, 2004 Cincinnati Riverbend Music Center So-Called Chaos North American Tour Alanis Morissette – vocals/guitar/harmonica Jason Paul Orme – guitar David Levita – guitar Eric Avery]] – bass Blair Sint – drums Zac Rae – keyboards August 16, 2004 Ledynard United States Foxwoods Resort Casino August 17, 2004 Montreal Canada Théâtre Saint-Denis August 19, 2004 Ottawa National Arts Centre August 20-21, 2004 Niagara Falls United States Seneca Niagara Casino & Hotel So-Called Chaos Asian Tour September 27-28, 2004 Tokyo Japan Tokyo International Forum September 30, 2004 Osaka Festival Hall October 1, 2004 Nagoya Public Hall 2005 The Diamond Wink Tour (from April 9, 2005 to July 17, 2005) 2006 2007 2008 Flavors of Entanglement Tour Guitar: David Levita and Jason Paul Orme Bass guitar: Cedric Lemoyne Williams Drums: Victor Indrizzo Keyboards: Vincent Leslie Jones May 31, 2008 Lisbon Portugal Parque da Bela Vista (Rock in Rio Lisboa) June 1, 2008 Landgraaf Netherlands Megaland Landgraaf (Pinkpop Festival) June 4, 2008 Crans-près-Céligny Switzerland Port de Crans (Caribana Festival) June 5, 2008 Frankfurt Germany Alte Oper June 6, 2008 Paris France Zénith de Paris June 13, 2008 Amsterdam Netherlands Heineken Music Hall June 13, 2008 Middelfart Denmark Hovedscenen (Rock under Broen) June 15, 2008 Oslo Norway Frognerbadet (Norwegian Wood) June 18, 2008 Birmingham England Carling Academy Birmingham June 19, 2008 London Carling Academy Brixton (filmed as a concert special for MSN. Apart of their Music in Concert series, the show was available on the MSN site on July 23, 2008 and remained available for viewing for six months) June 22, 2008 Mestre Italy Parco San Giuliano (Heineken Jammin' Festival) June 24, 2008 Rome Auditorium Cavea (Luglio suona bene) June 25, 2008 Venaria Reale Palace of Venaria June 27, 2008 Madrid Spain Ciudad del Rock (Rock in Rio Madrid) June 28, 2008 Zaragoza Anfiteatro 43 (Exposición Internacional de Zaragoza) June 29, 2008 Barcelona Espacio Movistar July 2, 2008 Vienna Austria Halle Gasometer July 4, 2008 Bucharest Romania Romexpo (B'EstFest) July 5, 2008 Istanbul Turkey Parkorman (Masstival) July 7, 2008 Munich Germany Circus Krone Building July 8, 2008 Berlin Tempodrom July 9, 2008 Hamburg CCH Hall 1 July 10, 2008 Cologne Open-Air-Gelände am Tanzbrunnen August 9, 2008 Monte Carlo Monaco Salle des étoiles (Monte-Carlo Sporting Summer Festival) August 9, 2008 Colmar France Parc des Expositions de Colmar (Foire aux vins d'Alsace) August 10, 2008 Lokeren Belgium Grote Kaai (Lokerse Feesten) August 12, 2008 Prague Czech Republic Kongresové centrum Praha August 13, 2008 Budapest Hungary Óbuda Island (Sziget Festival) August 16, 2008 Chelmsford England Hylands Park (V Festival) August 17, 2008 Weston-under-Lizard Weston Park (V Festival) August 18, 2008 Glasgow Scotland Carling Academy Glasgow August 19, 2008 Dublin Ireland Marlay Park (Marlay Park Summer Concert Series) September 13, 2008 Charlottetown Canada Vista Bay (Summerset Music Festival) September 18, 2008 Charlottesville United States Charlottesville Pavilion (Charlottesville Free Clinic Benefit Concert 2008) September 19, 2008 Upper Darby Township Tower Theater September 20, 2008 Boston Orpheum Theatre September 22, 2008 Washington, D.C. DAR Constitution Hall September 23, 2008 Baltimore Lyric Opera House September 24, 2008 Wallingford Chevrolet Theatre September 26, 2008 New York City Radio City Music Hall September 27, 2008 Atlantic City Borgata Music Box September 29, 2008 Providence Providence Performing Arts Center October 1, 2008 Cincinnati Taft Theatre October 2, 2008 Chicago Chicago Theatre October 4, 2008 Minneapolis Orpheum Theatre October 5, 2008 Milwaukee Riverside Theater October 7, 2008 Ann Arbor Michigan Theater October 8, 2008 Toronto Canada Massey Hall October 9, 2008 Montreal Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier October 11, 2008 Hamilton Hamilton Place Theatre October 12, 2008 Ottawa Southam Hall October 14, 2008 Louisville United States The Louisville Palace October 15, 2008 Atlanta Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre October 16, 2008 Clearwater Ruth Eckerd Hall October 18, 2008 Paradise Island The Bahamas Atlantis Grand Ballroom (Atlantis Live Concert Series) October 20, 2008 Fort Lauderdale United States Au-Rene Theater October 21, 2008 Orlando Hard Rock Live October 23, 2008 Bossier City Riverdome at Horseshoe Bossier City October 24, 2008 Houston Jones Hall October 25, 2008 Grand Prairie Nokia Live at Grand Prairie October 27, 2008 Tulsa Brady Theater October 28, 2008 Kansas City The Midland by AMC October 30, 2008 Denver Temple Hoyne Buell Theatre (KBCO Studio C 20th Anniversary Concert) November 2, 2008 Boise Morrison Center for the Performing Arts (supported by Wade Morissette) November 4, 2008 Vancouver Canada Orpheum Theater November 5, 2008 Seattle United States Paramount Theatre November 6, 2008 Portland Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall November 10, 2008 San Diego San Diego Civic Theater November 11, 2008 Phoenix Dodge Theatre November 13, 2008 Los Angeles Oprheum Theatre November 14, 2008 November 15, 2008 Las Vegas The Joint November 17, 2008 Oakland Paramount Theatre December 10, 2008 San Diego Anthology (Sohie@103.7's Green Christmas) December 11, 2008 Tucson Tucson Arena (92.9 The Mountain presents the Listener Appreciation Concert) December 12, 2008 San Francisco Mezzanine (Alice 97.3's Green Christmas) 2009 January 21, 2009 Manaus Brazil Auditório do Studio 5 January 23, 2009 Brasília Ginásio Nilson Nelson January 24, 2009 Fortaleza Siará Hall January 28, 2009 Teresina Clube Atlantic City World Náutico (Projeto Verão Coca-Cola Zero) January 30, 2009 Recife Chevrolet Hall January 31, 2009 Salvador Parque de Exposições de Salvador (Festival de Verão de Salvador) February 3, 2009 São Paulo Via Funchal February 4, 2009 Rio de Janeiro HSBC Arena February 5, 2009 Belo Horizonte Chevrolet Hall February 7, 2009 Florianópolis Pacha Floripa February 10, 2009 Porto Alegre Pepsi on Stage February 12, 2009 Buenos Aires Argentina Luna Park February 16, 2009 Mexico City Mexico Auditorio Nacional February 18, 2009 Monterrey Arena Monterrey February 20, 2009 Zapopan Auditorio Telmex 2010 2011 2012 Guardian Angel Tour Alanis Morissette – vocals/guitar/harmonica Julian Coryell – guitar Michael Farrell – keyboards Jason Orme – guitar Cedric Lemoyne – bass guitar Victor Indrizzo – drums June 25, 2012 Birmingham England O2 Academy Birmingham June 26, 2012 Manchester O2 Apollo Manchester June 27, 2012 London O2 Academy Brixton June 30, 2012 Paris France Zénith de Paris July 2, 2012 Montreux Switzerland Auditorium Stravinski (Montreux Jazz Festival) July 3, 2012 Lyon France Halle Tony Garnier July 4, 2012 Strasbourg Zénith de Strasbourg July 6, 2012 Le Grand-Quevilly Zénith de Rouen July 7, 2012 Zottegem Belgium Poort van de Vlaamse Ardennen (Rock Zottegem) July 8, 2012 Weert Netherlands Sportpark Boshoven (Bospop) July 10, 2012 Berlin Germany Spandau Citadel July 13, 2012 Vienna Austria Arena Wien July 14, 2012 Ostrava Czech Republic Dolní Vítkovice (Colours of Ostrava) July 16, 2012 Zürich Switzerland Zürcher Adlisberg (Live at Sunset) July 17, 2012 Piazzola sul Brenta Italy Anfiteatro Camerini (Hydrogen Festival) July 18, 2012 Milan Ippodromo del Galoppo di San Siro (City Sound Milano) July 20, 2012 Florence Cavea del Nuovo Teatro dell'Opera July 21, 2012 Rome Auditorium Cavea (Luglio suona bene) August 25, 2012 Montclair United States Wellmont Theatre August 26, 2012 Huntington Paramount Theatre August 29, 2012 Atlantic City House of Blues September 2-3, 2012 São Paulo Brazil Credicard Hall September 5, 2012 Curitiba Curitiba Master Hall September 7, 2012 Rio de Janeiro Citibank Hall September 9, 2012 Belo Horizonte Chevrolet Hall September 12, 2012 Olinda Chevrolet Hall September 14, 2012 Belém Cidade da Folia September 16, 2012 Goiânia Goiânia Arena September 24, 2012 San Diego United States Humphreys Concerts by the Bay September 26, 2012 Pomona Pomona Fox Theater September 29, 2012 Las Vegas Desert Breeze Park Cancelled. This concert was a part of "Bite of Las Vegas". October 2, 2012 Big Sur Henry Miller Memorial Library October 4, 2012 Vancouver Canada The Centre in Vancouver for Performing Arts October 5, 2012 Seattle United States Moore Theatre October 7, 2012 Portland Crystal Ballroom October 8, 2012 Boise Knitting Factory October 10, 2012 Denver Paramount Theatre October 12, 2012 Minneapolis State Theatre October 13, 2012 Chicago Riviera Theatre October 15, 2012 Toronto Canada Sound Academy October 16, 2012 Montreal Métropolis October 17, 2012 Boston United States House of Blues October 19, 2012 Waterbury Palace Theater October 20, 2012 Philadelphia Electric Factory October 22, 2012 New York City Terminal 5 October 23, 2012 Silver Spring The Fillmore Silver Spring October 25, 2012 Atlanta The Tabernacle October 26, 2012 Nashville Ryman Auditorium October 28, 2012 Houston Bayou Music Center (Bosom Ball) October 30, 2012 Austin Waller Creek Amphitheatre November 1, 2012 Phoenix Comerica Theatre November 2, 2012 Los Angeles Club Nokia November 11, 2012 Esch-sur-Alzette Luxembourg Rockhal November 14, 2012 Munich Germany Kesselhaus November 16, 2012 Frankfurt Jahrhunderthalle November 18, 2012 Hamburg CCH 1 November 19, 2012 Düsseldorf Mitsubishi Electric Halle November 21, 2012 Tilburg Netherlands 013 Club November 23, 2012 Brussels Belgium Forest Nacional Club November 26, 2012 Paris France Olumpia Theatre November 28, 2012 London England The O2 Arena (supported by Athlete) November 29, 2012 Nottingham Capital FM Arena Nottingham (supported by Athlete) November 30, 2012 Liverpool Echo Arena Liverpool (supported by Athlete) December 3, 2012 Tel Aviv Israel Nokia Arena 2014 Intimate & Acoustic Tour